Incomplete
by LixXxa
Summary: It was supposed to be a teeny tiny old school crush, but it lasted even after he died. Hermione's not sure what to do. Deathly Hallows Spoilers


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N Just a little AU story. Bit of OCCness. Teacher and student. I love that pairing. Why? Oh, don't ask. It's just that I really like one of my teachers at school, who's in his twenties. He's SOOO cute. He almost looks like Chad Michael Murray. **

Looking back, things were so much different, and yet they were exactly the same. The war was over, and peace was restored. It's been several years since I last had that feeling. What feeling? Well, that was ten maybe eight years ago.

---

Remus smiled sweetly at me from across the dinner table at Grimmauld Place. I tried not to blush. It's the summer before my fifth year at Hogwarts, and I wasn't that excited. I wanted summer to last forever. That way, I can spend all day in Grimmauld Place with him...

"So, Hermione dear, how was summer with your parents' so far?" Molly Weasley asked me nicely as she poured some green peas onto my plate. I brushed my bushy hair behind my ear.

"Oh, it was great! We went to Canada and skiied there all week," I answered, wondering if he noticed or not. As everyone turned away from me, I checked out of the corner of my eye to see if Remus noticed anything. He was in the middle of a talk with Tonks.

Harry, who just arrived a few nights before, got up suddenly. "Uh, I need to ask Hermione something in Potions. Er, Hermione, come with me, will you?"

I didn't want to. But it would look suspicious if I didn't want to go help Harry with homework. So I left with him to the living room. When we got there, Harry gave me a smirk.

"What's with you?" he asked, crossing his arms and giving me a knowing look. I gave a nervous shrug.

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know. Hermione, you're a very bad liar, you know that?" Oh crap, Harry was on to me.

"Ummmm..."

"It's just that, ever since I got here, the only thing to distract me from Voldemort was everyone else. And I've noticed that you seem to be staring at a certain werewolf non-stop for the past three days I've been here," Harry commented, smirking at me. I covered his mouth up.

"Sssh! What if they can hear us?"

"So you admit it's true?"

"Of course n-!...yeah it's true," I whispered. I gave him a light nudge on the arm. "But you can't tell anyone, promise? Please?"

Harry was still grinning like an idiot, which I was only half relieved to see. "Fine. But you gotta tell him soon."

"Are you mad?"

"Yes, I am, remember?"

"Harry, this is serious. If anyone finds out it'll be so embarassing. Besides, it's just a schoolgirl crush," I protested.

Harry cocked his head and gave me a look. "Yeah, that's it..." He didn't continue to go on, and I didn't want to continue it.

Back at dinner, everything was back to normal. Except that Sirius was giving me the same looks that Harry was. I placed a spoonful of mashed potatoes in my mouth. He gave me a smirk. I took a sip of water. He gave me a smirk.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Sirius? Can you help me with my potions homework in the living room for a second please?" Before anyone could fully grasp the meaning, I had grabbed the Animagus' arm and dragged him out.

When we were alone in the living room, Sirius started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

Sirius calmed out, still choking back a laugh though. "You. and Remus. You like Moony!" he exclaimed, and I stomped on his foot and clamped his mouth shut.

"Not so loud, someone might hear you!" I hissed at him. Sirius nodded, his eyes laughing as I uncovered his mouth. "And don't tell anyone!"

Sirius nodded knowingly, grinning like an idiot. "I won't, promise. Cross my heart and hope to die."

As we walked back to the dining room, I could hear Sirius humming, "Remus and Hermione, Remus and Hermione..." I eventually had to poke him with a coat hanger I found on the floor to get him to shut up.

After dinner, I was in my bedroom with Ginny. Ginny was doing her homework, and I was doodling in my notebook since I was already done the summer homework.

"What's that?" Ginny's voice yelped and surprised me so much I fell off the bed and onto the hard cold ground. Groaning, I got up to see Ginny peering into my notes.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Oooh! You like Professor Lupin!" Ginny cooed. "That's so cute!"

"Give me that back! And be quiet! And don't you dare tell anyone!" I said with a warning tone. Ginny nodded, with a dreamy, happy expression on her face.

I heard a giggle from under our beds. "What was that?" I asked her. She shrugged, trying not to laugh still. I snatched the notebook away from her and peered under the bed.

SMACK!

"So you like the old werewolf, eh?" a familiar voice greeted me when I wiped off something blue from my face. His identical twin chuckled.

"Look at this! Our dear Hermione likes our dear Professor," he said, mocking Ginny's dreamy state.

"Fred! George!" I roared! They ducked out of the room, with me hot on their heels. We past numerous rooms, and fled down the stairs. I was seeing red with anger. They are SO dead!

I tripped on the last step down and started to fall. Luckily, someone caught me. When I looked up to see my saviour, I was surprised to see a pair of warm, friendly eyes gazing down at me.

---

That was when I was fifteen. I'm twenty five now, and the world has changed so much. For starters, it was one werewolf less than it used to be, one less animagus. And I was half right; one of the twins was dead. Things with Ron were not what my dream fantasies were supposed to be. They were different than my tiny old school crush. But I don't know if it was a good different or not. That's why we broke it off, because Ron deserves someone who would love him. He understands. But I still don't.

I'll never forget the day Remus caught me on the stairs, or the day he came home with a baby in his arms. Teddy was so adorable, and I'll never hate him. I just don't know why I still feel so incomplete. It was just a schoolcrush. It was supposed to be gone when I was eighteen, when he died. I guess for now, all I need to do is look after my kids, Ron, Harry, Teddy and everyone else.

**A/N Hehe, sorta cheesy one shot Please review and let me know what you think of it. I want to do a sequel, making Remus come back to life suddenly or something. Well, review please!!!!!!**


End file.
